Red against the world
by milo-g
Summary: Pero Red Kasai tenía muy mala suerte. Una tarde, cuando jugaba con Green a los videojuegos, descubrió que también se sentía atraído hacia los chicos. Y esa misma tarde, Green descubrió el curioso poder de Red. UA. Semi-LuckyShipping. No-Participante de Noviembre Superpoderoso del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


Hola!

Han pasado más de 90 días desde mi última publicación, y, pues, eso es triste.

Bienvenidos a mi fic no-participante de Noviembre Superpoderoso del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.

Mi situación era que cada vez que pensaba de forma sexual sobre alguien, esa persona cambiaba de sexo.

Advertencias: Tal vez lime? Algo de "yaoi" (aunque no es así), maybe lenguaje grosero.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Pokémon, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Dsifruten.

* * *

Su primer pensamiento fue "eso no debería estar ahí"; inmediatamente fue seguido por un "No quiero ofenderte, pero… ¿Eres chico o chica?". Todo finalizó con un grito de ella… Bueno, él.

Red Kasai no era un chico normal; él tenía _poderes_. Los había descubierto a los catorce años, cuando se escabulló en la noche en la casa de un vecino para besar a su hija. Había sido un encuentro divertido, hasta que las cosas se calentaron… Y ella se convirtió en chico. Literalmente.

Porque el poder de Red Kasai era cambiar de sexo a las personas cuando pensaba en ellas de forma sexual.

Lo que pasó después de esa noche fue muy raro.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando él era pequeño, provocando que vagara entre las casas de sus parientes. Ese verano lo estaba pasando con una tía muy religiosa, en su pueblo muy religioso.

¿Pueblo chico, infierno grande? ¡Por supuesto!

Su tía no titubeó cuando llamó a otro pariente para que se lo llevaran.

Luego de eso, terminó viviendo con el tío del primo del hermano del sobrino de la abuela de… Da igual, él lo llamaba profesor Oak. Tenía un nieto de su edad que también vivía con él. Red no sabía si les habían dicho sobre su "poder", pero tampoco quería sacar el tema. ¿Qué haría si volvían a echarlo? No. Lo mantendría en secreto y controlaría sus pensamientos.

Pero Red Kasai tenía muy mala suerte.

Una tarde, cuando jugaba con Green a los videojuegos, descubrió que también se sentía atraído hacia los chicos. Y esa misma tarde, Green descubrió el curioso poder de Red.

Jugaban a un juego de pelea, y cuando uno perdió contra el otro, se creó un pequeño altercado. Básicamente, ambos rodaban por el suelo, pellizcándose en lugares no visibles para Oak (quien los regañaría de nuevo por pelear). Pasado un rato de forcejear, ambos se habían cansado. Green estaba sobre Red y sujetaba sus muñecas contra el suelo sobre su cabeza. Se miraban a los ojos, Green tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba agitado; Red también respiraba así, pero su expresión era tranquila. De repente, sus mejillas se colorearon y a Green le crecieron senos de _notable_ tamaño.

―¿¡Pero qué carajo!? ―Exclamó, mirando y tocando sus nuevos atributos. Su voz había salido tan chillona que Red quiso taparse los oídos ―. ¡Red! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

El azabache estaba silencioso. Sabía que había arruinado todo, pero por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no quería irse de esa casa.

―¡Red! ¡Di algo! ―Exclamó Green exasperado ―. Tenemos que pensar en qué le diremos a…

―Lo siento ―le interrumpió ―. Lamento esto, yo…

―¿De qué estás hablando? No es culpa tuya ―Green frunció el ceño mirándolo.

―Green ―Red no quería, no podía mirarlo a los ojos ―, no dije nada antes porque tenía miedo de que no quisieran recibirme aquí, creí que podría controlarlo, pero…

―¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

―Tengo poderes.

Red miraba sus pies, temía por la reacción de su amigo. No quería ser rechazado de nuevo, ni juzgado, por algo que nunca en su vida hubiera deseado.

―¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

―Creo que pasa cuando ―las mejillas de Red se colorearon furiosamente ―a-alguien me calienta la sopa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento.

―¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? ―Repitió, por tercera vez, en tono confundido.

―¡Argh! ―Exclamó irritado ―, ¡cuando me excito, Green!

―¿¡Tan difícil era decirlo así!? ―Exclamó también, igual de enojado.

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos, como si hicieran berrinche y se dieron las espaldas.

―¡Oye, espera! ¿Eso significa que seré por siempre una chica? ―Green lo miró preocupado.

Red no sabía qué hacer, bueno, tenía una vaga idea de cómo solucionarlo, pero, en verdad, no le parecía la mejor idea de todas. Sin embargo, no le gustaba ver a su amigo así; Green estaba preocupado, esta situación no parecía tener arreglo y eso no sonaba bien.

―Red ―lo miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole su preocupación ―, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

―Pues… Nunca lo intenté, pero ―hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada ―. Tal vez, si vuelvo a pensar en ti de _esa_ forma, volverás a la normalidad.

De esa forma, Red Kasai aprendió a utilizar sus poderes. Tal vez no tenía súper fuerza, ni podía volar, pero la confusión que causaba en las personas al ver sus cuerpos distintos, le había ayudado a salir de algunos problemas.

Había ciertas cosas de ese día que no le había dejado dormir tranquilo, como el que Green reaccionara tan tranquilamente cuando le dijo -en otras palabras- que le atraía sexualmente, o por qué nunca le había dicho nada a Oak, quien era casi un científico loco. Había varias cosas que nunca entendería, sobre su poder y sobre Green, pero estaba muy feliz de tenerlos a ambos. Bueno, a su poder no tanto.

…

Cuando comenzó la secundaria, las cosas se habían puesto más complicadas. Todos eran atractivos, chicos y chicas. Red Kasai no tenía exactamente una mente sucia, pero…

Los peores momentos eran en deporte, chicos con respiraciones aceleradas y camisas pegándose a sus cuerpos; chicas corriendo y saltando, con sus senos rebotando suave y sus pantalones cortos. Eran tiempos difíciles para un bisexual.

Desde el primer día de clases, Green no se había separado de su lado. Era como su apoyo moral. Cada vez que _pasaba_ algo, Red debía decirle a Green y él le ayudaría a resolverlo. Hubo muchas ocasiones en que casi los atrapaban, pero nadie los había descubierto del todo.

―Yo sé lo que haces tú.

―¿D-disculpa?

Él estaba junto a su casillero, luego del almuerzo, buscando sus libros para su siguiente clase. Sin embargo, esta chica le estaba impidiendo moverse, ya que se había colocado junto a él, demasiado cerca. Con lo tímido que era, no faltaba mucho para se volviera un manojo de nervios y su rostro se coloreara.

―Red Kasai, yo sé lo que tú haces.

Red bufó, tratando de disimular y salir de esa situación ―, no sé de qué me estás hablando ―la campana sonó, despejando rápidamente los pasillos ―; oye, esa fue la campana, y-yo debo ir a mi clase, así que…

Junto a su casillero había una columna y luego un pequeño depósito de limpieza. Hasta ahí había sido arrastrado Red, haciendo que perdiera su clase de Química.

Red estaba confundido por las acciones de la chica, pero lo estuvo aún más cuando ella comenzó a manosearlo y besarlo apenas, pero aún aún más lo estuvo cuando ella empezó a festejar al ver su cuerpo cambiar.

―¡Sabía que tenías este poder!

―E-escucha, y-yo puedo arreglarlo, solo… solo no le digas a nadie, ¿Sí?

―Cariño, no hay nada que arreglar ―ella soltó una risita, no muy acorde a su cuerpo y rostro más masculinos ―. ¡Ay, tenemos tanto de qué hablar!

Red estaba comenzando a preocuparse por no entender todo el rollo que esta chica llevaba. Ella enlazó sus dedos con la mano de él y lo sacó de ese depósito. Los pasillos vacíos solo eran recorridos por ellos dos. Un chico y otro chico. Red no comprendía la naturalidad con la que ella había tomado su cambio, además de estar guiándolo hacia otro lugar.

La miró de reojo, tratando de ser lo más disimulado que podía. Ella –él– era castaña, su cabello era largo y casi le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Curiosamente, llevaba ropa de chico; Red no notó si era o no de su talle.

―Chicos, ¿Qué hacen fuera de sus clases?

La chica soltó veloz la mano de Red y se dio la vuelta. Segundos después, él la imitó.

―Somos nuevos… buscamos el laboratorio de biología ―contestó ella, segura.

― ¿Cuál? ―Era evidente que el profesor no les creía.

―El tres ―contestó Red, serio y mirando al profesor a los ojos.

―Ese está en el tercer piso.

Dijo y dio la vuelta. En cuanto lo perdieron de vista, ambos se relajaron.

―Bien pensando ―la chica sonrió.

Siguieron caminando, ella guiándolo a él.

― ¿Me dirás a dónde vamos? ¿O al menos tu nombre?

―Blue, ese es mi nombre.

Ella no dijo más, y Red quiso seguir exigiendo respuestas, pero su lado no racional le decía que la mirara de reojo de nuevo. Tal parecía que la transformación no afectaba su atractivo. O sí. No se daba cuenta, pues, bisexual. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraban en la puerta de la escuela.

Blue comenzó a trepar el enrejado como si nada; recién cuando estaba del otro lado se dignó a mirar al otro chico.

―¿Entonces? ―Cuestionó ella.

―¿"Entonces"? ¡No me escaparé de la escuela! ―Blue se acercó al enrejado y enlazó sus manos en él ―. Lo siento, Blue, pero lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo aquí.

La castaña se puso en pose pensativa, algo exagerada, y luego de unos largos segundos, le hizo señas a Red de que se acercara. Estando ambos cara a cara, ella sujetó el cuello de la camiseta de Red.

―Mira, **cariño** , no quiero ser brusca, pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda ―dijo en un susurro ―. Si no me acompañas, entonces… Le diré a todo el mundo sobre tu poder.

Red consideró sus opciones; no era tan imbécil, sabía que ella tenía pocas posibilidades de que le creyeran, pero seguro quedaría como un _rarito_ con sus compañeros de clase. Por otro, parecía que esta chica tenía problemas graves, lo suficientes como para amenazarlo.

Finalmente, él suspiró ―, está bien, iré. Pero suelta mi camiseta.

…

Tomaron el transporte público hasta un vecindario que Red no conocía. No se veía inseguro, así que _tan_ nervioso no estaba. Mientras Blue lo llevaba a ese lugar, él se había tomado unos momentos para enviarle un mensaje a Green. No había estado seguro de qué decirle, solo le pidió que recogiera su mochila y que lo veía en la casa más tarde.

―Llegamos.

Red levantó su vista de su celular; estaban en un parque, el cual era el centro al cual desembocaban alrededor de cinco manzanas.

―Quédate aquí, escondido detrás de estos arbustos ―dijo Blue antes de darle la espalda. Dio un paso y volvió su cabeza a él ―, y confía en mí, ¿quieres?

Caminó hasta la casa en frente de donde Red estaba, tocó el timbre varias veces y corrió de vuelta al chico. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, más aún cuando un chico, como de su misma edad, abrió la puerta. Él miró a ambos lados de la calle, incluso escudriñó el arbusto donde ellos estaban, sin embargo, volvió a entrar a su casa.

―Entonces, Red, iré al grano de una vez ―ella se levantó del suelo y sacudió un poco su ropa ―, necesito que conviertas a ese chico en chica.

―Blue… no lo sé. Ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Tú lo conoces, al menos? Además ―dio un suspiro ―, ¿por qué quieres convertirlo en chica?

Ella comenzó a caminar y Red la siguió.

―Yo tengo el mismo poder que tú, Red ―él abrió la boca para interrumpirla, pero ella siguió ―, pero no puedo usarlo, no sé por qué.

―Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que lo tienes?

―Creo que yo lo convertí en chico.

Blue le contó a Red todo, como lo había conocido, qué había pasado. Ella pensaba que él no la recordaba, aunque igual le daba miedo enfrentarlo.

―Espera, entonces, ¿por qué me hiciste convertirte en chico? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver en la historia?

―Creí que si hacía _eso_ contigo, algo pasaría… bueno, además de transformarme.

―Creo que… debería transformarte de vuelta ―Red tenía las mejillas coloradas y la miró a los ojos.

Blue sonrió apenas ―, creo que deberíamos dejarlo para después de arreglar esto.

…

El plan que Blue había ideado era simple, Red tocaba la puerta, pensaba cosas sucias sobre el chico y fin.

Tocó la puerta dos veces y él lo recibió.

―¿Hola…?

―Me pareces familiar… ―Red dijo en voz baja mientras trataba de recordar dentro suyo.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―Volvió a cuestionar el chico.

Red no se enorgullecía de su poder muchas veces, y esta ocasión no había sido la excepción. En unos momentos, el chico cambió, refrescando muchísimo la memoria de Red.

―Ay, por Arceus ―susurró y salió corriendo del lugar sin dar explicaciones. Era curioso cómo se había reencontrado con su primer romance de los catorce años.

―¡Funcionó! ―Exclamó Blue luego de ver los hechos desde su escondite estratégico.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, Red analizó todo lo sucedido, cayendo en la cuenta de que, tal vez, Blue estaba algo confundida sobre sí misma.

―Blue, ese chico –bueno, chica–, ―la miró a los ojos, viendo el alivio embargarla ante el problema del pasado resuelto. Entonces, decidió no decirle la verdad ―creo que… se veía muy feliz. Hiciste bien en buscar mi ayuda.

Ella sonrió y acarició apenas su hombro.

―Gracias por ayudarme, Red, a pesar de que te traje bajo amenaza y sin decirte la verdad.

―No es nada, además, creo que fue algo divertido.

Ella se giró un poco para mirarle el rostro, Red también la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

―Entonces, ¿cuándo te devuelvo a la normalidad? ―Preguntó burlón.

* * *

Personalmente, el comienzo me gustó, pero desde que apareció Blue, el fic se fue en picada... Lo había planeado distinto, pero bueno.

Gracias por leer y los reviews son bienvenidos.

No se olviden de pasar por el foro, es su última oportunidad para participar del Santa Secreto.

En fin, adiós.

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
